


i’ll be waiting for you at 12:00

by neonfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Opposites Attract, Shy Wonwoo, frat boy mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonfics/pseuds/neonfics
Summary: in which shy and reserved jeon wonwoo is dared to kiss outgoing frat boy kim mingyu by midnight.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	i’ll be waiting for you at 12:00

**Author's Note:**

> this came up on a prompt generator n i thought it would be cute to write!! also big creds to tay and walkers gc on twt for helping me come up with a few things in the plot i luv u all!!

**[ 2:47 PM ]**

“wonwoo please come!” seungcheol whined at the boy, who was scanning the array of textbooks on the dusty library shelf,”you should let loose, i only see you studying or doing something for school.”

wonwoo disliked frat parties. no, more like _loathed_ frat parties. the dense spaces, the roaring edm music, the pungent smell of alcohol, all of it brought discomfort to wonwoo. he would rather be in his cozy apartment studying for finals (which were conveniently next week. this gave an extra reason on why he shouldn’t attend).

it didn’t help his only friend, seungcheol, was the leader of the seventeen frat. seungcheol was known to throw unforgettable parties at the seventeen frat house, parties that often involved the authorities coming over because of noise complaints from the neighborhood.

wonwoo picked up a grimy psychology book and asked,”why would i go to a frat party a week before finals? shouldn’t you be studying?”

seungcheol only scoffed. sometimes, wonwoo wondered how seungcheol got accepted into university and how he managed to keep his scholarship. the boy responded,”i already finished studying.”

wonwoo gave his attention towards seungcheol and raised a brow at the statement,”oh really?”

”well no, but-“

”when you start focusing on grades, i’ll come to the party.” he told the boy jokingly, redirecting his attention to the books on the shelf.

seungcheol groaned in defeat,”fine! i just wanted you to make more friends at the party. i know how hard it is for you and all but i really care about you. i don’t want you to be alone when i graduate next semester.”

it hadn’t hit him that seungcheol would be leaving soon.

maybe he was right, wonwoo needed more friends before he left. even if wonwoo didn’t show it, he enjoyed being able to joke around and hang out with seungcheol. that part of his daily routine would be gone next year if he didn’t make friends soon.

because of that reason (and because seungcheol would probably bother him about it in a few hours) wonwoo had made up his mind. he sighed loudly and looked at seungcheol,”i’ll go to your party.”

seungcheol clapped his hands together while grinning happily,”yay! you’re gonna love it. it’s pretty small this time because it’s a friends only party but neither less it’s going to be so fun!”

wonwoo grinned while the two headed to the quiet study section of the library. he was thankful that he had a caring friend like seungcheol. he was his roommate and helpful guide during his freshman year until the semester after. that was when seungcheol had joined the seventeen frat.

even if it went against wonwoo’s morals and that he would be slightly uncomfortable, he would endure it only for seungcheol. wonwoo knew he would do the same for him.

when they sat down at the quiet study table, seungcheol’s phone started ringing. this caused a few students nearby to shush him. wonwoo softly giggled at the embarrassed look he had on his face. seungcheol whispered into the phone,”babe what’s up? i’m sorry if i’m quiet, i’m at the library with wonwoo.”

wonwoo heard the muffled voice on the other line. he could tell it was jeonghan, one of seungcheol’s boyfriends.

”jeonghan says hi by the way,” seungcheol told wonwoo before talking back to his boyfriend,”channie did what? shit, i’ll be there in a bit then.”

seungcheol stood up from his seat while ending the phone call,”sorry to leave so soon, chan broke a few beer bottles and injured himself. i’ll have someone pick you up at 9 okay?”

wonwoo nodded,”be safe and tell chan to be more careful.”

”i will, bye wonwoo.”

before wonwoo could say goodbye, seungcheol had already left the area. leaving him alone in the quiet library.

as wonwoo studied for his psychology final, he couldn’t help but wonder what it must be like to have two boyfriends. seungcheol was in a polynomious relationship with jeonghan, who was also part of the frat, and jisoo, who he had met a few times. wonwoo knew a polynomious relationship wouldn't work out for him, he was too jealous and clingy.

it’s been a while since wonwoo had fallen in love. the last time he fell in love was with a boy in high school. the two both planned to attend the same university together until his lover was given an opportunity to study overseas. they tried to keep in contact and attempted a long distance relationship but it didn’t work out for their personal schedules. 

it’s not like he was afraid to fall in love, he thought it was nice to experience and reading about it was something he liked to do for fun. it’s just that wonwoo was reserved. it was hard to find a lover because of how quiet he was.

wonwoo has had a few crushes though. one of the most recent and prominent crushes being kim mingyu, the seventeen frat house’s social butterfly. they were total opposites regarding personalities and lifestyles. however, wonwoo still found the younger boy charming and somehow cute. 

whenever he went over to the seventeen frat to tutor seungcheol or just hang out with him, he would sometimes see mingyu. mingyu always tried to strike up conversations with wonwoo and he found it endearing. he felt comfortable around mingyu and it almost seemed as they were more than acquaintances.

wonwoo never took this crush seriously though, he just thought of it as a normal attraction humans have towards attractive people (a concept he learned in psychology). mingyu was very handsome and was the definition of “boyfriend material” in wonwoo’s book, but it’s not like wonwoo was the definition in mingyu’s book.

even though he didn’t plan on advancing his relationship with mingyu, wonwoo was excited to know that he would most likely be attending the party. maybe if he had the guts or social skills as mingyu, he would get to know him better. but that was just a silly fantasy that he liked to think of.

***

**[ 8:39 PM ]**

wonwoo rummaged through his apartment for his jean jacket. if he was going to this party, he should at least look presentable. this was a “small party” according to seungcheol, people would certainly notice if wonwoo didn’t dress up a bit.

when he found his jean jacket, (which was hidden at the end of his messy closet) he wore it over his simple white t-shirt that was tucked in with black skinny jeans.

as wonwoo wiped his glasses and placed them back onto his face, he felt something off about his look. was it his shirt? no, he didn’t have anything else that matched. his complexion? no, his skin was clear and glowing with no imperfections. then, a light bulb appeared when wonwoo realized it was his hair. usually, he didn’t bother doing his hair. just a nice comb through would work, no confusing gelling, perming or blow drying.

since tonight was a little special, he decided to give himself a side part. he’s done his hair nicely before for family parties, weddings and such, so it wasn’t a new thing for him. as he finished making his side part, he couldn’t help but gain a sense of confidence. he had to admit, he was handsome naturally but when he _actually_ tried to make himself look more presentable, he was not only more handsome but more confident in himself.

as wonwoo checked himself out in the mirror, a buzz came from the doorway. that meant he had a visitor waiting for him. that also meant his ride was here. he bolted to the door phone, slipped on his black high-top converse while pressing the button,”you can come in!” 

he checked that he had all of his belongings such as his keys, phone, and wallet. after nodding to himself and knowing he was ready, a knock was heard from his door. he opened up the door to reveal a young man (most likely a freshman) wearing a yellow beanie and a tie dye hoodie. wonwoo greeted the boy standing at the front of his door,”hello, i’m jeon wonwoo. i’m guessing seungcheol told you to come here?”

”yup.” the colorful boy replied, soon greeting the older,”i’m chwe hansol, a member of the seventeen frat and tonight i will be your designated driver.”

wonwoo smiled at how cute hansol was. he already felt comfortable around him, no wonder seungcheol asked hansol to pick up wonwoo. as he closed his apartment door and locked it, he asked,”are you a freshman? you seem young.”

”yeah, i’m a freshman. seungcheol told me you’re a junior if i’m correct.”

”mhm.” wonwoo replied as they walked to the parking garage,”do you know how many people are at the party?”

hansol paused to think for a moment before responding,”including us i think 13, unless chan doesn’t feel like he’s in a party mood.”

that reminded wonwoo that chan had sustained an injury earlier. he told hansol,”i heard about that from jeonghan and seungcheol, is he okay?”

”he’s fine, he got stitches at the hospital and he’s in a foot cast but it wasn’t anything major. a piece of glass pierced his foot.”

wonwoo hissed at the thought. he felt bad for chan, even if he didn’t know a lot about him.

the two had found the parking space where hansol’s black car was stationed. the two entered the vehicle, wonwoo sitting in the front passenger seat and hansol driving.

at first, the car ride to the frat house was silent but wonwoo didn’t mind. he guessed that hansol was just like him. quiet and reserved.

”i thought you were a frat boy, aren’t you supposed to be talkative?” he joked, hoping this would make him and the boy closer.

hansol ginned softly and told wonwoo,”i’m more social in groups. plus, i think silence isn’t a bad thing. sometimes its needed in conversations, all that awkward silence stuff is bullshit.“

”interesting. you’re pretty wise for a freshman.” wonwoo commented while staring outside the window to look at the neighborhood, filled with typical suburban houses. 

”thank you, wonwoo. you seem pretty wise too.” 

as the car pulled up to the driveway of the seventeen frat house, wonwoo could feel his stomach bunch up. he was nervous, of course. worried that he would fuck up in front of everyone, make a fool out of himself, or maybe something worse. neither less, he came all this way to attend. wonwoo promised seungcheol he would make friends tonight. he was willing to keep that promise. 

“for seungcheol.” he thought to himself before getting out of the car.

***

**[ 9:17 PM ]**

like vernon had said before, there were around 13 people at the party. wonwoo was glad it was small, he hated when there were 50-100 people at these parties.

the house reeked of alcohol, making wonwoo slightly nauseous when he entered. surprisingly, wonwoo was familiar with most of the people here. it made him feel more at ease that he wouldn’t have to do awkward introductions.

after greeting everyone he knew at the party, wonwoo scanned around the house in hopes to find seungcheol. this only lead him to bump into mingyu in the kitchen (literally bumped into, mingyu spilled a bit of beer on himself).

wonwoo stuttered while grabbing a few paper towels nearby,”s-shit! i’m so sorry.”

he panickly wiped the beer stain off his shirt while mingyu giggled,”it’s okay! no worries babe.”

wonwoo blushed at the nickname while looked up at mingyu and asked,”are you sure?”

”yes i’m sure,” he said before realizing,”ohmygosh jeon wonwoo? i didn’t know you were coming!”

wonwoo stuttered nervously,”y-yup, seungcheol invited me.”

”are you looking for him right now? i can take you to him!” mingyu asked, his eyes lighting up like a puppy. 

“that would be great, thank you.” 

mingyu softly grabbed wonwoo’s hands, making wonwoo tense up a little bit. he enjoyed the feeling of mingyu’s hands interlocked with his a little too much.

as mingyu guided wonwoo around the house (wonwoo was blushing and having romantic fantasies about them the entire time), they found seungcheol talking with two other frat members, junhui and soonyoung.

mingyu smiled while letting go of wonwoo’s hands,”hey cheol, look who i found!”

seungcheol directed his attention at wonwoo and gave him a hug,”wonwoo! i’m so glad you came!!”

wonwoo hugged back and replied,”yeah, me too.”

“we were just talking about doing a truth or dare game later, you guys in?” soonyoung informed the two boys.

”ooo that sounds fun!! let’s do it!!” mingyu said excitedly, jumping a little and clapping his hands.

wonwoo nodded,”i’m in.”

”then it’s settled!” junhui said before taking a sip out of his red cup,”let’s play in an hour so everyone gets to know each other.”

everyone nodded and headed their own ways. truth or dare? this could go really badly or really good but somehow, wonwoo was excited for this. it wasn’t like him to take risks but tonight was different. tonight, wonwoo would create a new version of himself. when he walked out of this party, an upgraded version of his current self would be present.

***

**[ 10:52 PM ]**

“everyone is here, right?” seungcheol said while sitting next to jisoo and jeonghan.

all 13 boys were sat in a closed circle. wonwoo was lucky enough to be sat next to mingyu and on his other side sat minghao (who he later learned was junhui’s boyfriend).

junhui then explained,”okay, we’re going to play truth or dare but with a twist.”

chan scoffed,”what are we, 12?”

”we’re not but you are.” seungkwan snarkily said before taking a sip of his soda

before chan could say anything, junhui said in a annoyed tone,”enough! let me finish explaining!”

”sorry.” the two boys apologized before silencing themselves.

junhui sighed and continued,”i’ll start this round by asking someone a truth or dare question. if they don’t like my question or can’t answer it, they take a shot of soju. questions have no limits, you can ask anything because we have the option to not answer. we’ll play until everyone has answered. everyone agree?”

everyone agreed to the rules quickly. then, junhui started the game,”great! i’ll start with jihoon, truth or dare?”

“truth.” he responded confidently.

”are you and soonyoung secretly hooking up?”

this made jihoon’s eyes widen while everyone giggled at the question.

jihoon grabbed one shor glass and poured himself soju, downing the liquor right after. 

”i knew it.” seokmin commented, making both soonyoung and jihoon blush.

”alright, seungcheol truth or dare?” jihoon asked.

“truth.” 

“pussy.” vernon said before coughing into his shoulder. 

seungcheol rolled his eyes as jihoon gave him his question,”what’s the freakiest position you and your boyfriends have ever done?”

”easy, eiffel tower.” he answered proudly before jisoo punched seungcheol’s shoulders.

the boys giggled while seungcheol scanned the circle. seungcheol then said after,”wonwoo!”

wonwoo looked up nervously while his friend asked,”truth or dare?”

he would pick truth as it was the least risky option, but wonwoo also noticed that everyone before him had picked truth and it would just make him seem like a boring person. wonwoo then answered confidently,”dare.”

”i dare you to kiss mingyu before midnight.”

”what-“ wonwoo said before he was interrupted.

“kiss mingyu before midnight or take a shot of soju. i’ll give you 20 dollars if you do it.” seungcheol said as everyone gasped in shock at the deal.

wonwoo would take a shot of soju, but he doesn’t drink and doesn’t plan on drinking. he then accepted the dare,”okay, i‘ll do it.”

as the game continued on, mingyu whispered into wonwoo’s ear,”you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

”a dare is a dare.” wonwoo told the boy.

mingyu’s eyes lit up as he smiled,”i never knew you were so cool, wonwoo.”

wonwoo grinned from ear to ear. he could feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter at the compliment. wonwoo was cool to mingyu. this made him ecstatic. 

***

**[ 11:45 PM ]**

the game had finished at this point and the majority of the people in the house were drunk and tired. sadly, this included wonwoo’s ride, vernon.

wonwoo sighed at his odds and had no idea who would take him home. he sat on the leather couch and took a sip of his fizzy soda can, trying to figure out how he would head to his apartment.

mingyu was walking around the house when he found wonwoo sitting by himself in the living room. he walked over to the older boy,”mind if i sit next to you?”

wonwoo shook his head, causing mingyu to sit closely next to him. he asked,”tired?”

”a little bit.” he told the boy honestly.

”are you heading home soon?” 

wonwoo sighed,”i would be but vernon was my ride.”

mingyu then looked at vernon, who was drunk and sleeping on the staircase. he obviously wasn’t in driving condition and he saw how tired and worried wonwoo looked. mingyu then offered,”i’ll take you home.”

”you don’t have to, i’ll probably order a uber or something.“ wonwoo’s heart paced at the thought of him and mingyu in the same car.

”i don’t trust those sketchy drivers, especially since you’re the one that’s taking one.” he said,”you don’t live far from here right? it’ll be quick, safe and free.”

wonwoo smiled at mingyu’s kind offer and told him,”alright, let’s go.”

the two both stood up from the couch and headed out to the driveway. wonwoo was worried about this car rride, but he would never get an opportunity like it again. 

in the end, wonwoo was sitting in the passenger seat in kim mingyu’s car. the romantic fantasies started to play in his head.

***

**[ 11:58 PM ]**

during the car ride, wonwoo and mingyu got to know each other more like their majors (surprisingly mingyu was studying biochemistry), their personal lives, their interests and all that small talk. it was a nice conversation and wonwoo was glad he took up the offer of getting a ride from mingyu. somehow, he felt closer to him after the conversation.

sadly for the both of them, the ride has ended when mingyu pulled up to the parking garage. he asked,”do you want me to walk you to your apartment?”

”no, i’m fine. thank you for the ride, you really didn’t have to.” wonwoo told the boy.

”anything for you.” he smiled.

when wonwoo held the silver door handle to leave mingyu’s car, he then remembered something important. the dare.

”shit!” wonwoo cursed,”i forgot something.”

”what is i-“

before mingyu could finish his sentence, wonwoo’s lips crashed onto his.

mingyu was shocked at first to say the least. when he felt wonwoo’s lips, he too had remembered the dare from earlier. mingyu cupped the boy’s soft face and closed his eyes to enhance the experience. 

the adrenaline in wonwoo’s blood was pumping like crazy, never has he ever experienced a kiss that felt like this. his stomach was doing several twirls as he placed his hands onto mingyu’s waist. surprisingly, he tasted of coconut lip balm which wonwoo found endearing. everything about mingyu was endearing to him.

as the two parted from their shared kiss, the two were left breathless. wonwoo checked the time on his phone. he giggled and told mingyu,”12 o’clock sharp.”

“is it weird that i want to kiss again?” mingyu blurted out. he widened his eyes when he realized what he had said.

luckily for him, wonwoo thought the same,“not at all.”

as the two leaned in for another kiss, wonwoo wondered to himself if this was more than an attraction that humans naturally had towards attractive people. the feeling of kissing mingyu made his heart happy, it was like he was slowly falling more in love with every movement mingyu made. 

wonwoo’s lips collided with mingyu’s. he tasted the coconut lip balm yet again but this time it tasted so much sweeter. he pondered to himself how he ended up kissing mingyu in his car at midnight, but none of the thoughts were filled with regret. this kiss was the start of something new for wonwoo and mingyu, and they were both excited for what would happen next.

as the two parted from their second kiss, mingyu confessed to wonwoo,”you know, i’ve been waiting to do that for a while.”

”really? so have i.” wonwoo blushed at the confession.

”yeah,” mingyu held onto the boy’s hands and intertwined their fingers, his heart feeling a magical spark happening through the soft touches,”i really like you and i hope this isn’t the last kiss we ever have.”

wonwoo was left in shock. mingyu had liked him also? was he the definition of “boyfriend material” in mingyu’s book all along? wonwoo then told him,”i like you too gyu, i promise you this won’t be the last.”

”what does that make us now?” mingyu asked wonwoo, hoping he would understand at what he was hinting at.

wonwoo, yet again, was thinking the same as mingyu,”possibly... boyfriends?”

mingyu grinned at wonwoo and softly replied,”yeah. i’d love to be your boyfriend.”

”and i’d love to be yours.” wonwoo said before remembering,”shit, we need to do something first.”

wonwoo opened up his phone and dialed a contact, placing the call on speaker so mingyu could hear as well.

as seungcheol picked up on the other line, wonwoo told him proudly,”seungcheol, you owe me 20 dollars.”


End file.
